


Une tradition inattendue

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Un univers inattendu [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enfants, Gen, Noel - Freeform, Pardon, Un peu d'angoisse, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon, Veille de Noël
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: "Nous y voilà," dit doucement Severus. S'ils étaient venus à Halloween, il y aurait eu des lumières magiques pour les guider jusqu'à cette tombe célèbre, des centaines de fleurs magiques pour éclairer le chemin. La veille de Noël, il n'y avait que le silence, un Lumos informulé et une lumière douce pour éclairer les mots qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur.Ou : De nouvelles connaissances se mêlent à d'anciennes connaissances.





	Une tradition inattendue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Unexpected Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057291) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



Se déplacer avec deux gamins de huit ans dans les pattes était une corvée, et la magie ne pouvait que très faiblement arranger les choses. La dernière fois qu'il les avait transplanés tous les trois, Dudley avait vomi, et vu comment les choses se déroulaient le Magicobus n'avait pas l'air beaucoup efficace. C'était bien leur chance que Harry révèle une tendance au mal des transports alors qu'ils empruntaient le plus remuants des véhicules sorciers.

"Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir de chocolat chaud ?" demanda Dudley pour la quatrième fois.

"Tu vas salir tes vêtements," répondit Pétunia, toujours aussi guindée.

"Et puis, ce qu'ils ont ici est infect," dit Severus. "On pourra se faire un vrai chocolat en rentrant." Dudley roula des yeux, mais il sembla satisfait de cette promesse. Pétunia, en revanche, le regardait d'un air moqueur. "Quoi ?"

"Généreux de ta part." Severus haussa les épaules.

"C'est la veille de Noël," dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent à Godrick's Hollow avec un bruit retentissant et un salut joyeux du conducteur. Severus savait que les garçons allaient filer regarder les maisons moldues et leurs décorations s'il leur en laissait même une infime possibilité, donc il attrapa la main de Dudley et la capuche de Harry à temps. Harry fit la moue avant de céder et de prendre son autre main.

_Faut-il oublier les amis_  
_ne pas s'en souvenir ?_  
_Faut-il oublier les amis_  
_les jours du temps passé ?_

"La messe doit être presque finie," dit Pétunia. Severus hocha la tête. Il pouvait sentir Harry se tortiller pour regarder la grande statue des Potter qui trônait au milieu du square mais il alla résolument de l'avant. Il n'était pas là pour ça, il n'était même pas là pour Lily. Il était là parce qu'il savait que les garçons avaient besoin de comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés où ils étaient, autant que possible. Pétunia aussi, même si elle détestait l'admettre.

Ils entrèrent dans le cimetière et descendirent l'allée qu'ils connaissaient bien. S'ils étaient venus à Halloween, il y aurait eu des lumières magiques pour les guider jusqu'à cette tombe célèbre, des centaines de fleurs magiques pour éclairer le chemin. La veille de Noël il y avait le silence, rompu seulement par le bruit de leurs pas sur la neige.

"Nous y voilà," dit doucement Severus. Il lâcha un des garçons pour lancer un Lumos informulé, la lumière douce éclairant les mots qu'il connaissait par cœur.

À sa surprise, Pétunia fut la première à remuer, défaisant le paquet de papier brun qu'elle avait essayé de cacher pendant tout le trajet. La première année, Severus avait presque craqué en voyant la stèle, et l'année précédente les garçons avaient commencé à s'ennuyer et étaient allés jouer entre les tombes. Les deux fois, Pétunia avait gardé l'œil sur eux, mais rien de plus.

"Voilà," dit-elle, un peu tendue. Elle écarta le papier pour révéler une petite couronne de houx, les feuilles vertes et les baies rouges ressortant sur le blanc pur de la tombe. Severus ne pouvait pas bien la voir, mais il était certain qu'elle retenait ses larmes. "Je suppose…" Elle se tut, serrant les lèvres. "Eh bien. Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Severus n'en était pas sûr, mais peut-être que si.

Severus sortit le bouquet de coquelicots et de roses blanches de la poche de son manteau, lui redonnant sa taille originelle d'un petit coup de baguette. La première année où ils avaient fait ça, il avait hésité sur quoi apporter, voulant que ce soit parfait. Maintenant… bon, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait moins d'importance. Il ne pouvait toujours se retenir de pleurer. Mais le message des coquelicots et des roses, le rouge et le blanc, était si ancré que ça paraissait le bon choix.

Le souvenir. Le souvenir d'une guerrière, d'une innocente, d'une amie. Avec des fleurs si éloquentes, qu'était-il besoin de dire de plus ?

Il pouvait sentir Dudley et Harry s'impatienter à côté de lui, pensant probablement au chocolat chaud promis. D'ordinaire il aurait été plus que ravi de les ramener Impasse du Tisseur et à l'abri du froid mordant, mais il avait une autre tombe à visiter.

"Pars devant," murmura-t-il à Pétunia. Elle le regarda avec étonnement. "J'ai encore quelque chose à faire."

"Certainement pas tout seul," dit Pétunia. "Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais appeler le bus moi-même." Severus avait fortement envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un foutu public, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Si elle voulait exposer les garçons à son passé, et alors, elle était la mère de Dudley et la tante de Harry. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'elle devrait leur expliquer plus tard.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver la seconde tombe. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis que son occupante avait été mise en terre, n'en avait eu aucune envie. Il la trouva enfin dans un coin retiré du cimetière. Il resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées en lisant les mots qu'il n'avait pas pu choisir.

_Eileen Prince Rogue_  
_6 août 1945 – 18 septembre 1977_  
_Celui qui persévère jusqu'à la fin sera sauvé._

"C'est la tombe de qui, Oncle Sev ?" demanda Harry, ignorant les efforts de Pétunia pour le faire taire. Dudley arrêta de gigoter, l'air soudain très intéressé.

"Ma mère," dit Severus, et le fait de le dire à voix haute le rendait plus réel. Il prit les autres fleurs dans sa poche, celles qu'il avait apportées au cas où et n'avait eu aucune intention de laisser, et les agrandit elles aussi.

Des œillets violets. Même si ses sentiments à propos de sa mère seraient probablement toujours ambivalents, elle qui avait aimé trop fort pour lever sa baguette, même quand son père était dans une de ses rages d'ivrognes ; il n'y avait aucune raison qui l'empêchait de déposer ce… pardon ? Excuses ? Peut-être les deux.

"Tu as une mère ?" demanda Dudley, fasciné.

"Tout le monde a une mère à un moment," dit Severus. "Simple question de biologie."

"Alors pourquoi on ne l'a pas vue avant ?" demanda Dudley. "On voit la mère de Harry ici, et on voit les parents de Maman tous les ans à Pâques."

"Je suppose que je n'étais pas prêt à la voir," dit Severus. Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux.

"Comme avec mon père," dit-il. Severus ferma les yeux et se força à avaler l'amertume.

"Peut-être un peu," admit-il. "Peut-être… peut-être que tu pourras demander au Professeur Minerva de te parler de ton père quand elle viendra demain." Harry et Dudley semblaient ravis tous les deux. Les garçons commencèrent à courir entre les tombes comme à leur habitude, mais Pétunia resta avec lui, le regardant d'un air particulièrement étrange.

"Severus Rogue, oubliant les vieilles querelles," murmura-t-elle. "Est-ce que je dois faire examiner mon thé à la recherche de potions illicites ?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule," dit Severus, se levant et essuyant la neige de ses genoux. Puis, plus doucement, pour que Harry n'entende pas, "Ce n'est pas une simple querelle et je n'oublie pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que le gamin ne peut pas apprendre les bons moments de la part de quelqu'un qui se rappelle."

"Les bons moments," dit Pétunia, mélancolique. "C'est ce que tu leur racontes à propos d' _elle_ ?"

"À ton avis ?" dit-il, se braquant. Il aurait pu continuer, mais la voix des enfants se fit entendre au niveau de la vieille grille de fer.

"Maman ! Oncle Sev ! Vous avez promis du chocolat chaud !" cria Dudley.

"Oui ! Allez, Oncle Sev !" Severus regarda Pétunia, amusé.

"Eh bien," dit-il. "Le devoir appelle, je crois." Tournant le dos aux pierres tombales, la petite famille de quatre ressortit du cimetière et s'éloigna de l'église, les sons d'un cantique les suivant à travers la neige d'une veille de Noël.

_Voici ma main ami fidèle_  
_donne ta main à l'amitié_  
_Et nous boirons encore longtemps_  
_aux jours du temps passé._

_Et tu offres le premier verre_  
_et j'offre ma tournée_  
_Buvons ensemble à la tendresse_  
_aux jours du temps passé._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note de la traductrice** : la chanson est une chanson écossaise traditionnelle, qui a donné en français "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir". J'ai utilisé la traduction du Père Jaques Sevin qui figure dans l'article de Wikipedia.
> 
> Les coquelicots sont, dans la tradition anglo-saxonne, les fleurs des hommages aux défunts, en particulier les soldats.
> 
> ********************************
> 
> Eh bien nous voici arrivés à la fin des fics publiées en V.O. à ce jour. "Mais nooon !" vous entends-je d'ici. "Ça veut dire qu'il n'y en a plus ?" Aucune idée. La série est toujours en cours d'écriture sur le site, et cette dernière fic est parue pour Noël même, donc il y a une grosse semaine. Si d'autres fics sont publiées, je les traduirai et les mettrai en ligne dès que possible.
> 
> "Est-ce que Rogue et Pétunia vont finir ensemble ?" Pareil, je n'en sais absolument rien. Je vais demander à l'auteur, je vous tiens au courant.
> 
> À part ça, dimanche prochain je publie le premier chapitre du tome 3 de _Correspondance_ , la fic la plus longue à ce jour. Comme le titre l'indique, ça parle de Drago. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il s'y passe plein de choses. J'espère que ça répondra à certaines questions que vous vous posez. Il y aura encore deux fics après. Et encore après, le même auteur (donc je n'ai pas trop d'inquiétudes sur la probabilité de recevoir l'accord de traduction) a fait une chouette fic sur Rogue en tant que prof de Potions qui remarque que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec Harry. Oui, je vous mets l'eau à la bouche alors que je ne pourrai commencer à publier que dans six mois minimum et j'assume totalement.
> 
> À bientôt :)


End file.
